


Kingfield Farm

by DalekRaptor



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: AU!Dead by Daylight, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I was inspired by a video game, M/M, kind of a crossover but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekRaptor/pseuds/DalekRaptor
Summary: Dwight has been working for the Entity Corporation for a while now, but he isn't happy at all and wants an escape from the concrete jungle. When he opens the letter his grandpa gave to him years ago, he is shocked and surprised to see that his grandpa gave Dwight the deed to his farm. Seizing the chance, Dwight decides to move there. Who knows what crazy adventures are awaiting Dwight in Stardew Valley.A/N: This came to me while playing Stardew Valley on the Switch. I've been wanting to do an AU for Dead by Daylight for a while now so hopefully I'll do good.





	1. Chapter 1

Dwight sighed, sitting and leaning back in his chair. Every day it was the same old thing at the Entity Corporate and he tapped the arm rests thoughtfully with his fingers. He was tired, he wanted a way out from his job but there was none. 

Or was there? 

His mind wandered back to years ago when he went to go visit his grandfather one day. His grandfather was speaking weirdly about how he escaped modern day life and that he had given Dwight a letter. Dwight opened the drawer open and took the letter out. 

_"Dear Dwight,_

_If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life...real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I've enclosed the deed to that place…my pride and joy: Kingfield Farm! It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life. This was my precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my boy. Good luck._

_Love, Grandpa._

_P.S. If Bill is still around, tell him said hi.”_  

Dwight felt slightly overwhelmed as his jaw dropped open. Holy cow! He was now in charge of a farm!? He felt himself become a bit sweaty as he reread the letter to make sure he read it right. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, probably better there than in here, right? Well, there was only one way to find out. Dwight got up from his chair, taking the letter with him. He exhaled shakily as he approached his manager's office and shyly knocked on the door.

“Come in,” a voice grunted. Dwight nervously opened the door and stepped in. A man was sitting behind the desk, working on paperwork before pausing to talk with his employee.

“Mr. Fairfield,” the man said, obviously displeased with Dwight. “There better a be a perfectly reasonable explanation on why you came to see me.”

“I-I…” Dwight mumbled, wanting nothing more than to just hide. 

"Speak up or get back to work,” his manager ordered.

“I quit!” Dwight spoke up in a haste, making his manager stare at him.

“You can't quit on us my boy,” the manager said, quickly getting over his initial shock. “You're one of the best employees we've ever had.”

Dwight wanted to snort at the obvious lie. If he was one of the best employees, he would have been much higher up by now.

“I-I’m sorry, but I quit,” Dwight said a little more firmly before quickly walking out of the office. 

Holy _shit_ , he was sweating really bad now. He shook his head and quickly made his way out from the Entity Corporation. As he was heading home, he looked back slightly, shivering at the cold and uninviting building. He turned back around and continued to walk home. Taking out his phone, he decided to call his mother.

“Hello Dwight!” his mother said. “How are you?”

“I'm fine,” Dwight said quietly. 

"How's work going?” his mother asked.

“I...quit,” he replied sheepishly.

“What?” his mother asked surprised. “What happened?”

“I opened the letter grandpa gave to me a long time ago,” Dwight answered. “He mentioned that I'm now in charge of his farm.”

“Over in Stardew Valley?” his mom asked surprised.

“That's the one,” Dwight responded.

“Oh! Bill's going to be so happy to hear that the farm is going to be back in business! I'll phone ahead and tell him you're going to be on your way!”

“Thanks mom,” Dwight said, smiling in what seemed to be ages. 

With that, the phone call ended with 'I love yous’ and Dwight finally made his way home, which was a small hotel. He grabbed a suitcase before grabbing the very few things he owned and placing them in the suitcase. He took the key before returning it to the clerk in the lobby and paying what he owed. 

Dwight then went to the bus stop and payed for one way trip to Stardew Valley. As he boarded the bus, he took one last look at his old city before looking ahead to start his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lateness. I was going to work on it throughout the holiday season, but I lost severe motivation because of what was going on at work where I was being harassed almost daily by a temporary manager over us. I then lost my grandmother almost two weeks ago and I just fell into a small little funk due to that.

Dwight looked up from where he was looking at the hills and gathered his suitcase as the bus driver announced that they were approaching Stardew Valley. He was the only one left on board, thankfully, as he got up. He moved to the exit and left the bus. 

He grew nervous as he spotted a rather buff woman wearing a rabbit mask standing there holding an axe that was slung over her shoulder. Dwight gulped as the woman perked up upon spotting the nervous man.

“Hello! You must be Dwight,” the lady said. 

“Y-yes ma'am,” Dwight said, nervously eyeing the ax.

“I’m Anna, the local carpenter,” the rabbit mask lady said. “Mayor Bill sent me here to fetch you and she you the way to your new home. He's over there right now, tidying things up for your arrival.”

“Oh, how kind of him,” Dwight muttered a bit baffled. He never met Bill before so why was Bill doing that for him? Anna seemed to have a soft smile on her face.

“The farm's not to far from here,” she said. “If you'll follow me.”

“Of course,” Dwight said. Anna gave another smile before she turned and started walking towards his farm, Dwight in toe.

Anna noted that he was walking slow, taking in the view of the beautiful fauna there. “Beautiful isn't it,” Anna hummed, trying to make small talk. 

“It sure is,” Dwight agreed breathlessly. “The air is so clean here.”

“It is,” Anna laughed. “Most of us who came here are like you. We wanted to escape the stress of everyday life.”

“Oh?” Dwight asked, slightly interested. “What did you do before you came here?”

“I...don't want to talk about it right now,” Anna said quickly. “It's hard for me to talk about.”

“Oh,” Dwight said, blushing a bit, embarrassed that he did ask. “I'm sorry.”

“You're fine,” Anna said, noting that they were coming up on the farm. “You were just curious, that's all.”  
“Is this it?” Dwight asked hopefully. 

“Yup,” Anna laughed. “Welcome to Kingfield Farm!” 

“Ack!” Dwight said, jumping in the air at the site of the messy state the farm was in. There was no way he could move those rocks and tree limbs all on his own!  
“What's the matter?” Anna asked, turning to him. 

“The farm's a mess!” Dwight said, becoming massively discouraged.

“Sure, it's a bit overgrown,” Anna said, trying to encourage the nervous man, “but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication you'll have it cleaned up in no time.”

“R-right,” Dwight stuttered agreeing before Anna gently guided him to his new house. 

“If you don't feel like you're strong enough, you could probably ask someone to help,” Anna muttered in his ear. “I know one person who's been wanting to clean up this place for the longest time.”

“Oh? And who might that be?” Dwight curiously asked. 

“His name's David,” the carpenter replied. “You can find him in the bar at nights.”

“And where is the bar?” the nervous man asked.

“Tell you in a second,” Anna said as they reached the stair. “And here we are, your new home.”

“Wow, it's really….” Dwight didn't get to finish his sentence as an old guy came out of the cabin, whom Dwight assumed it was Bill.

“Ah, the new farmer!” Bill said moving down the stairs. Noting his voice, Dwight also assumed Bill was a heavy smoker.

“Y-yes sir,” Dwight said as Bill stretched out his hand and Dwight took it.

“Welcome! I'm Bill, Mayor of Pelican Town,” Bill said shaking Dwight's hand, ecstatically. “You know, everyone's been asking about you.”

“They have!?” If he could lay down and die from embarrassment, Dwight would have gladly done so. Bill studied him, noting that Dwight was sweating heavily.

“Yeah, it's not every day that someone new moves in,” Bill said. “It's quite a big deal!”

Dwight didn't know what to do or say so he kept his mouth shut.

“You okay?” Anna asked quietly, gently patting his shoulder. Dwight just nodded mutely. “I don't think it helped that Bill shouted it to the whole town.”

“So... You're moving into your grandfather's old cottage.” It was a statement, Dwight noted. Bill seemed to be recalling old memories of days gone by. “It's a good house...very 'rustic.’”

“Rustic?” Anna asked, laughing. “That's one way to put it… 'Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.”

“RUDE!” Bill barked at Anna and the carpenter couldn't help but roar with laughter. “Don't listen to her, Dwight. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades.”

Anna gasped like she had her feelings hurt before crossing her arms and giving Bill a playful glare. “Hmph!”

“Anyway, you must be tired from the long journey,” Bill said. “You should get a bit of rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself to everyone. The townspeople would appreciate that.” 

“A-alright,” Dwight said, going to use that as an excuse not to meet people today as Bill started to leave before the old man eyed a box.

“Oh,” Bill said, turning around. “I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it. Good luck Dwight!” 

“B-bye!” Dwight called out, trying to make sense of it all.

“This place isn't like the rest of the world,” Anna said. “There's a person who is obsessed with proving magic really does exist and she found her way here. Odd, really, that she hasn't left yet.” 

“How so?” Dwight looked up at Anna with curiosity.

“You shall soon see,” Anna chuckled. “But for now, I must take my leave. Town is directly where we came from, just continue on that path and you'll see it. I'll see you around Dwight.”

“It was nice meeting you!” Dwight said.

“A pleasure,” the carpenter replied as she left. 

Looking back at the cottage, Dwight sighed. It looked like he had massive work to do around the farm. For now, he would rest up like Bill said, it had been a long day and he was pretty tired from the long journey. He opened the door and looked around the place. It was a rather tiny place.

There was a bed neatly tucked away in the corner to the right of him, a table just ahead of him that had a tiny little ship on it along with a singular chair tucked away. Opposite of the bed was a fireplace and an anchor hanging on the wall next to it. A TV and a map behind it was just a few feet away from the fireplace. He may have to rearrange that a bit, it was making him a bit nervous. Next to the TV was a small dresser.

Smiling out of relief more than anything, Dwight moved over to it and unpacked what he took. He then got dressed for bed before moving and plopping on the bed, falling asleep within mere seconds from exhaustion.


End file.
